This invention relates in general to the field of electronics and more particularly to an Internet based system and method for remotely evaluationing electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as integrated circuits are marketed to potential customers using data sheets that provide performance and operating information for the electronic device. For some electronic devices (e.g., digital signal processors, etc.), evaluation boards are provided to customers so they can run real-time tests on the devices before making a decision as to whether or not they want to xe2x80x9cdesign-inxe2x80x9d the electronic device into their product.
Although evaluation boards are very useful, they imply a cost for the potential customer since he will need to provide the appropriate equipment, software, technical personnel and time to test the device. Evaluation boards in some instances may turn out to be a waste of time and money if after conducting a few tests the potential customer determines the device is not appropriate for his/her design needs.
From the electronic device manufacture""s standpoint, application support engineering resources are also wasted if after evaluating a device using an evaluation board, a potential customer decides not to use the electronic device in question. A need thus exists in the art for a system and method, which can overcome some of the problems mentioned above.